There are numerous situations in which equipment is to be moved over the surface of rough ground, as in the fields of agriculture and road-building, for example. Accordingly, there is a need for wheeled supports which are capable of carrying items of medium weight, such as spraying booms, and yet will protect them in some degree from the shocks and vibration inherent in such applications.